toystoryfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story (1995)
"The toys are back in town" Toy Story is the first Pixar movie and the first full length computer animated film. The Film was so sucsessful it had two sequels, some spinoffs, upcomings shorts, and 1 upcoming sequel In 2019 'Plot Toy Story is the first computer animated full lenth film with stars Tom Hanks and Tim Allen of the secret life of Toys coming to life. The movie is about a Cocky 1950's cowboy doll who learns deeper friendship from a Space toy. The Movie starts in a kid's room. His name was Andy Davis. Andy was about to move before Christmas. Andy's Birthday Party had been moved to the day before the big move so as soon as Woody announced the birthday party was coming early, the toys freaked out. They were especially scared of what toys there were, if they were nice, how big, and how long? So Woody told the Green Army Men to go set up a steakout downstairs with walkie talkies telling the toys what are in the presents. The Army Men thought they told the toys every birthday toy Andy received, but Andy's mom had a surprise gift for Andy it was a modernized astronaut toy named Buzz Lightyear. The toys were very fascinated in the new toy. Woody became very jealous of Buzz after the moment they met. Later that evening Mrs. Davis (Andy's mom) told Andy that they were going to Pizza Planet, but Andy could only bring one toy. Woody wanted to go with Andy so he planed a fake rescue for Buzz. He told Buzz there was a toy stuck in behind Andy's dresser. His plan was while Buzz was looking for something that isn't there he would ram into Buzz and shove him down the back of the dresser, but it backfired a lot! Tacks fell off of Andy's tack board and almost hit Buzz, but he jumped out of the way just in time! Then the tack board fell on a globe and then started rolling towards Buzz (Indiana Lightyear!!), but the globe missed him and hit a lamp which swung around and hit Buzz out the window. Andy came upstairs longing for a Buzz to be there, but he was disappointed and took Woody instead. Woody and Buzz got into fight and they became lost toys. Then they found a Pizza Planet truck and ended up at Pizza Planet. Woody tried to make a plan to jump into the stroller Andy's mom was pushing, but Buzz ran to a claw machine that was shaped like a spaceship and he thought it was a spaceship so he jumped in only to find himself surrounded by LGMs. Woody eventually got in, but Andy's bad neighbor, Sid, was approaching the claw machine so Woody hid under a pile of LGMs. When Sid first did the game he got an LGM, then he saw Buzz as soon as he pulled up the LGM. Woody found the compartment door to put toys in, there was a handle but the Aliens were pushing Woody up and up to find he was holding onto Buzz. Sid took the Toys home and first he sleeping his dog Scud, the Halfway Stairs. Then Sid took the toys into his room and Woody was terrified and so was Buzz. The toys then try to escape and Woody tells Buzz that being a toy is great and he is every kids dream so Buzz thinks about it and saves Woody and before they can escape Sid wakes up and steals Buzz to blow him up and Woody gathers the mutant toys to save Buzz. Woody then comes to life infront of Sid and Sid forever was terrified of toys and the two rivals set their fighting ways forever and have to get to Andy's van before the move out the house. But when the toys think they will heart somebody else the kick him off the moving van but Woody remebers that there is a rocket on Buzz and lights in with the sun heat but the rocket almost explodes and the two fall into the sky until Buzz once again pops out his wings that break through the tape and they fly to Andy's van. You can also see below. A Voice Cast '''Tom Hanks' as Woody Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear Don Rickles as''' Mr. Potato Head ' '''Jim Varney' as Slinky Dog Wallace Shawn as Rex John Ratzenberger as Hamm Annie Potts as Bo Peep John Morris as Andy Davis Erik von Detten '''as '''Sid Phillips R. Lee Ermey as Sarge Frank Oz as Lenny Production Toy Story began its life as an extension of Pixar's short Tin Toy. Which Featured a small little drummer toy named Tinny. The Original Story was a family vacation and Tiny gets lost but then meets a ventriloquist's dummy and meet some smaller kids. Later the idea was moved into a kid's room,but later thought how could a kid have so much fun with a tin toy. So they came up with the coolest toy ever that had to be a space toy. Later somebody came up with the idea that maybe the dummy could be changed into a cowboy dummy. Later the names were changed to Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody a cowboy doll. Later during a deleted scene called black friday which caused Toy Story to be shut down because Woody was mean, rude and selfish. Woody was finally no longer mean or selfish and turned into a friendly cowboy.And here we have him now. Soundtrack All songs are written by Randy Newman *You've Got A Friend In Me *Andy's Birthday *Woody and Buzz *Mutants *Woody's Gone *Presents *Buzz *Strange Things *I Will Go Sailing No More *The Big One *Hands Together *On The Move *To Infinity and Beyond *You've Got a Friend In Me (Duet Version) : View Transcript Attractions in Disney World or/and Disneyland From This Movie *Toy Story Parade Gallery Blu ray toy story.jpg|Blu-ray DVD of the film. Trivia * In the song "Break On Through The Other Side" they made it sound like toys * This movie was released on Thanksgiving in 1995 Category:Movies